The Photo from Paris
by rizzlestiva
Summary: Set during 'family first', Tony finds a hidden note from Ziva. Each chapter looks at a different time in Tali's life as she gradually gets older and starts discovering her story on her own.
1. Chapter 1

_This is my first story so please let me know what you think and whether you want me to continue. I do not own any of these characters, only the storyline. Set during 'family first' 13x24._

Tony's POV

I place her scarf back down in the go bag, a single tear trickling down my cheek. This is the first time I've cried since I got the news and quite honestly, the first time I've had chance. As I lift my arm to smudge the tears across my face I see a crack, a gap in the photo frame, an out of place line, the edge of a piece of paper. I see it and I know, she left this note for me.

"Tony,

If you are reading this, something terrible has happened to me, something you cannot fix. It also means that you have Tali, tell her I love her. I wrote this letter after I received word from Gibbs telling me of a potential threat on my life, I want you to know I booked a plane to DC, I wanted to come home, back to you, I was ready for a family, one that now I'll never get to be a part of. I want you to know that I care. I didn't tell you about Tali because I was in a dark place, I wasn't ready to be back in DC, It would have broken me to a point that I would have been unfixable, I needed time. I didn't realise how limited I was on it. Tali was born on the 1st July 2014, 14 days early, I have never wanted to be with you as much as I did on that night. (Maybe the whole it only hurts if you let it belief we were taught at Mossad excludes child birth). But she was worth it. Please take care of her, attached to this note is a disk, it contains a video message for Tali and I want you to give her it when she is older, when she wants to know who her mother is. Until then, look after my baby, our baby, and raise her to be a girl I would be proud of and don't doubt your self. You can do this. You are going to be a perfect Dad. Tell Abby to get up the courage to take McGee on a date (she has been wanting to for a while) and tell McGoo to say yes! To Ducky and Palmer that they meant a lot to me, and I will truly miss them. Most importantly tell Gibbs I loved him. He was the closest thing I had to a father and tell him wherever I end up I will find Shannon and Kelly, I will look after them and tell them how much he misses them, tell them how much he cares.

Promise me you will look after my baby and promise me you will move on, do what makes you happy, because if you are happy, so am I. I love you, my one and only sweet cheeks, Ziva."

There is a shallow feeling in the bottom of my stomach, a sudden realisation that she is gone, and I can't bring her back. But where there is pain, there is love and from reading this note I know how much this beautiful, smart, crazy women loved me, and for that, I'm forever grateful.


	2. Chapter 2

_Again I know it's short but please give feedback, I'd love to know what you think_

Later that evening, I was in Gibbs basement to hand in my resignation, but more importantly I needed to show him the letter, I needed to share this with somebody. He has always been like a father to me, and Ziva but I feel like this message was meant for him as well as me, after all, she cared for him since the moment she met him, the moment she pulled the trigger, the moment Ari died. I always felt as though Ziva and me were meant to be together, I didn't tell her that because of rule 12, and the fact that she kinda scared me, not that I ever admitted that of course. The first time we went undercover together, well, things got heated, maybe we went too far with the whole role playing situation, not that I minded. Her body was perfect, all her curves and imperfections were mine, I hadn't felt that way about a women before. That's what made us special. I really thought we were soulmates. I still do.

I couldn't form the words to explain to Gibbs what Ziva wanted, I tried, I opened my mouth but no words came out. I gave him the photo and allowed him time to read. Gibbs was very understanding, we cried, we talked about how amazing she was, Gibbs told me about Kelly, about how much Ziva would love her. We spoke about how she was loyal, a true inspiration to any agent. Gibbs told me he recommended her for some award for bravery, one she truly deserved. I told him about her singing, how beautiful and pure her voice was, how it could bring you into a trance, a dream world you'll never want to leave. We tried to talk about the funeral but neither of us could form the words. Ducky offered to help pay, he had some money aside. McGee is doing a slideshow, filled with memories, Abby is organising the music, Gibbs is making the casket, then there is me. I have the eulogy. A speech to honour her life. But there are no words to sum up the life of Ziva David. There are no sentences that could describe her life. No description true enough to show her beauty. I don't know what I'm going to do.

When I got home Tali was still awake, Jimmy had offered to watch her for me but I guess the opposite happened, she is awake watching him while he sleeps across my sofa. I picked up Tali and took her to the roll out bed next to mine, I don't really know if she has slept in a bed before or if she was still in a cot but I guessed it was a good time to start the transition. I made sure to drop a text to Breener telling her Jimmy was staying the night before tucking Tali in. She was tired but reluctant to sleep, I tried giving her some warm milk and Kah-lev, her teddy, but she still wouldn't settle. She was humming, a familiar tune, and that's when I remembered a conversation me and Ziva had a few years ago. About how her mother sung to her every night to get her to sleep. It got me thinking maybe she did the same thing.

I pulled out my phone and played a recording from years ago, one Ziva didn't know I had and I played it, just loud enough to hear it. Several moments later the young girl rolled over, yawning. A few minutes later she drifted into a deeper sleep and that's when I let the tears fall. Listening to her voice brought back many memories, some good, some bad but all treasured. Things I promised myself I'd never forget. I put the photo on my bed side table and curl into a ball, until I am out of memories and the dreams take over.


	3. Chapter 3

3 years later

[Abby is babysitting Tali]

"Aunt Abby, can I ask a question?"

"Really Tal? You need to ask permission? Come here hunny you can ask me anything"

The five year old looked down and intertwined her fingers, fumbling with her hands. She sat down slowly, feeling unsure, nervous, a way no five year old should be feeling.

"What is it sweety?" Abby asked concerned.

"If I ask something, can you not tell Abba? It's just I don't wanna make him cry."

"Of course sweetie go ahead, what's making you sad." Abby knew this was not something she could stand by, she could never keep anything from Tony, he is her brother, a friend, and Tali's father. No five year old should be worried about upsetting their parents, especially not a girl like Tali, who has been through so much and complained so little.

"Why, why did Ima leave? Did she not... Not want me anymore?" Tali's voice trembled, she didn't often talk of her mother and when she did it was a memory, not a question, at least not like this. Abby looked at the young girl with tears filling her eyes at the memory of her lost friend. How could a young child be in so much pain? A five year old girl who thinks her mother abandoned her. "What did I do wrong?" The girl thought she was being punished, it was not fair. Life is not fair.

After taking a moment to compose herself Abby pulled the girl tighter, looking into her beautiful brown eyes. Then she placed her hand under the necklace on the girls neck, and drew a breath, preparing to hold back tears, she had to be strong for Tali.

"Your... Ima, gave your Abba this before you were alive to tell him how much she loved him, she wore this everyday for over 20 years and all her love went into it. When your Ima and Abba said goodbye, she put it in his pocket, so that he could hold and take all her love with him, no matter where he goes. When he had it with him, it made him feel happy, because he knew that she was thinking of him, it was very special"

Tali looked at the women, a faint smile behind the tears.

"As soon as your Daddy, Abba, met you he loved you, more than anybody else in the world. He was also very sad because he wanted to see your Ima again too, he wanted her too help him, he knew nothing about children. He wanted her to come home so they could look after you together."

The girl was entranced in the story, she wanted closure.

"But she couldn't come home, she couldn't help him look after you because she went to live in the sky, with the Angels. Your Ima wanted to spend so many more days with you than she got to. Even if you can't see her, you need to remember that she is looking over you from the sky, she is an angel and she flys over you everyday, watching you grow up, she is so proud of you hunny, she would never leave you out of choice, but she is waiting. When you are old, in a long long time, you will be an angel too, and she will be there, at the gates waiting. She wants to hug you so bad. She told me I have to hug you for her" Abby said as she pulled the girl a little tighter " so that you know just how loved you are"

"Really?" Tali responded

"Really."

The girls snuggled in to Abby's sofa with the lion king showing in the back ground, Tali seemed to be enjoying it but Abby couldn't take her eyes off the girl. She was smiling but Abby knew there was pain behind her eyes, something that she couldn't fix. Abby watched over the girl, waiting for her father to come home, she needed him, and he needed her, they fit together, like a jigsaw, only there is a piece missing, a piece that can not be replaced. After moments of silence, Tali listed her head upwards, looked at the older women, trying to string words together, form a sentence in her mind.

"So Ima is in the sky? Like Simba's Abba on the... The... errmmm sa-rah-teem?" She pointed at the movie, knowing her aunt would not understand the Hebrew phrase.

"Yes hunny, that's exactly right, and I think, knowing your mother, they're probably friends, taking care of each other" Abby laughed to herself at the thought.

"Don't be silly, Aunt Abby, the lions not real, he's on the screen" Tali giggled so much her stomach hurt, forgetting the pain for just a moment, made Abby feel happy, the girl still has a chance of a normal childhood. And that's exactly what she needs.


	4. Chapter 4

Hi, sorry it's been a while but here is an update, hopefully some brighter stuff in this chapter. As always reviews are appreciated!

Chapter 4

Time had passed, Tali was celebrating her ninth birthday and looking more and more like her mother every day. Tony had taken Tali to the live production of Annie and the young girl loved it, she adored the theatre almost as much as her mother! Tony loved to watch his daughters eyes widen in awe of the bright, confident girl on the stage. She wanted to be up there singing, and Tony believed she could be, he believed she could be anything she dreamed of being.

The hours passed and Tali still hadn't stopped singing, the lyrics flowing so beautifully of her tongue, sounding like she's been practising for decades yet the girl was so small, so innocent, so much like her mother.

The enthusiasm in the young girls eyes told Tony what he needed to know. It was time for him to give her the second part of her present and she was going to love it! He pulled the envelope out of his pocket with ease, although he knew the girl would be grateful what ever he gave her but it wasn't that simple, he felt a duty to give this girl everything and more, it's what Ziva would've done and that's what matters most to him.

Tali's small hands carefully peeled back the paper seal on the envelope, engrossed in the suspense and excitement of what the small gift could hold. She slowly revealed to herself a small piece of card on which there were some small cursive letters. "Professional singing lessons"

Tali squealed with the excitement at the sheer thought of the chance to sing on a bigger stage, express her love, joy and pain through beautiful melodies. Make a living though song.

Later that evening, after people had gone home from Tali's birthday meal, Tony was alone in the kitchen, clearing the dishes while Tali and her friend Faith were preparing the blankets and pillows for their first sleepover. Tony was certain he had heard Tali describe every single moment of the production to faith, all the tiny details she had picked up. Tony felt his insides lift, he knew he picked the perfect gift for the girl. He made her happy and that's all he really wanted for the girl.

[In the front room]

Tali and Faith had finally decided on a movie, Pocahontas, due to the fact is was Disney which faith loved and the Music which Tali craved, she felt that the film had one of Disney greatest sound tracks yet was underrated, not many people know all the lyrics. It was something small yet it irritated the girl in a similar way it would her mother. Her frustration was one of the things Tony loved most about her, it reminded him of Ziva and how much he loved her.

[3 hours later]

Tony was sat in his bedroom, giving the girls the space they needed and looking back through old team photos, specifically her, the women who turned his life upside down all those years ago. He thought about how different his life would be had here not met her. Would he have stayed at NCIS for the rest of his life? Would he be married? He would never know, but he did know that if he had not have met her, he wouldn't have had the most beautiful daughter in the world. With that thought Tony laid down and drifted into a light sleep.

Tony awoke to his little girl snuggling into his bed carefully. Tali tried so carefully not to wake her father yet she was grateful to the fact he was there with her. She was feeling emotional and Tony could tell however he did not know what had caused these feelings in the child. He sat up and pulled his arms around the girl, hoping the warmth and love of her father could fix some of the pain she was feeling. Several moments later Tali had composed herself and she turned and looked into her father's eyes. "Am I an orphan like Annie... because I don't have a mum"

Tony's eyes welled, he wanted so much to show how much she was loved, Howe much he needed her "no hunni, you have me, Abba, and I promise you will never, ever be an orphan" Tali took a breath and kept listening "You know how Mr Warbucks adopts Annie? She doesn't have a mummy either" Tali nodded in agreement.

"Okay" she said "so what was Ima like? Am I like her?"

Tony smiled and replied "in so many ways"

"Like what?" The girl replied, still slightly emotional from her earlier emotions.

"Like your singing, you both have amazing voices. And you both get annoyed at the little things."

"What else?" The girl asked, needing to know all the information.

"Like how much i love you" Tony responded "I love you both so much more that you'll ever know. I've got an idea" Tony smiled and left the room, careful not to wake Tali's sleeping friend in the room next door.

When Tony returned he has a disk in his hand, a DVD that he had put away 7 years earlier, one he himself had never watched. A video Ziva made for Tali to watch when this time came.

The screen flickered for a few moments before the picture became clear, she was there, clear as day, the women he lost all those years before. She was only a metre away on a screen but looking just as he remembered, wavy hair, deep brown eyes and her skin, tanned but smooth. She was beautiful. Tali listened to her mother's words, the encouragement her mother gave, persuading her to follow her dreams. Telling her never to forget how much she loved her. At the end of the video both Tony and Tali were drenched in tears. Tony forgot how much here lived to hear her voice, very he loved it so much it hurt but Tali had some closure and that's what mastered. Then the screen flashes and Ziva face returns to the screen. "Hey Tali, Tony if you're there, I have to go now but i know how much you liked to hear me sing, so before I go here is one last song.

Tali turned the volume up as Ziva sings. It was not a sing Tali had heard before but it was beautiful, it was called 'lullaby' and it was just the lullaby she needed. With the sound of her mother's voice Tali curled up and closed her eyes and didn't wake up until morning.

"Lullabye (Goodnight, My Angel)" by Billy Joel

Goodnight, my angel

Time to close your eyes

And save these questions for another day

I think I know what you've been asking me

I think you know what I've been trying to say

I promised I would never leave you

And you should always know

Wherever you may go

No matter where you are

I never will be far away

Goodnight, my angel

Now it's time to sleep

And still so many things I want to say

Remember all the songs you sang for me

When we went sailing on an emerald bay

And like a boat out on the ocean

I'm rocking you to sleep

The water's dark

And deep inside this ancient heart

You'll always be a part of me

Goodnight, my angel

Now it's time to dream

And dream how wonderful your life will be

Someday your child may cry

And if you sing this lullabye

Then in your heart

There will always be a part of me

Someday we'll all be gone

But lullabyes go on and on...

They never die

That's how you

And I

Will be


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

A few weeks had passed since Tali's Birthday, a few weeks since she first saw the video of her mother. Tali had just taken her 6th singing lesson and her voice was becoming more and more like her mothers everyday. Tony loved hearing her sing and the enthusiasm in her voice told him that he had bought her the perfect birthday present.

[3 hours later]

"Abba... can I ask you something?" Tali's stammer immediately caught Tony's attention. She was normally a confident young girl and Tony hated to here the uncertainty behind her words, it meant something was worrying her, was she in danger? So many thoughts were flashing through his mind, all he wanted in this world was for his daughter to be safe but she was growing so quickly."

"Abba, are you listening?" Tali repeated as her father didn't answer the last time.

"Hmm? Yeah Tal what is it?"

Tali stopped, carefully planning her response, "there's this thing at school..."

"What type of thing? Is somebody upsetting you? Do you need me to talk to the teach-"

"No, nothing like that, I'm fine, it's just there's this talent thing, a show and the parents are allowed to watch and, well, Faith told the teacher I could sing. I don't want to do it unless you're there, please would you come and watch? I can't do it without you there"

Tony looked at his amazing young daughter, she was growing so fast but so gracefully, he was so proud.

"Of course! That's amazing, I'm so proud of you when is it? Do you need any extra singing lessons? Do you need me to listen over your song? Is there anything else I ca-"

"Abba, stop it! I'm fine, it's on Thursday and I don't need anything else, as long as you're there, I'm good."

"What date is that again?" Tony asked.

"Err the 12th I think? Is that okay?"

"Of course" he said, but his face said otherwise, his expression had dropped, the joy in his face no longer existed.

"Hey Tal, you're sleeping at aunt Abby's tonight, get your stuff ready".

Later that evening, Tony had dropped Tali of with Abby and had gone back to his apartment, he had watched the video left for his daughter at least a dozen times and the tears weren't stopping, he tried to be strong, all these years but of all days, why this one? He always puts his daughter first but this time he wasn't sure. This date meant a lot to him, he wasn't sure if he'd make it through the concert, but he would have to. His happiness isn't important to him anymore.

[Thursday 12th]

Tony was sat in the audience with dozens of other proud parents, all waiting, anticipating how good their child will be on that stage. Tony knew the truth, most these kids aren't talented at all, they're nothing special, not like Tali. He sat, act after act of children dancing or playing three blind mice on recorder. He sat through magic acts in which the children couldn't shuffle the deck never mind do a trick. He sat through children telling jokes and reading poems and even though to him they were nothing, he still smiled and clapped. It's what she would have done.

Finally Tali walks onto the stage. She had a nervous smile on her face and looked to her father, making sure he was listening. She lowered the microphone holder to her own height and cleared her voice.

"Hi, I'm Tali" she said glancing over to her father again "today I'm going to sing a song, one that's very special to me. One my mother taught me. She died when I was two but she left it on a video. Today would have been her birthday, so I'm dedicating this act to her, and to my Dad"

She took a moment to prepare herself and began singing lullaby by Billy Joel, the song on the recording.

Tony had never heard her sing this song, never even heard her practice, or hum along to the video, he'd only ever heard it come out of Ziva's voice. Tali couldn't stop smiling all the way through the song, she knew that she had done the right thing. She knew that she could've performed without Tony there but she also knew that he needed to be there to hear this. She knew it was her mothers birthday when the school first mentioned the date. She wanted so much to take part but knew it would be hard for Tony to be there. That's why she chose this song. She wanted to honor her mother.

When she had finished Tony was stood to the side of the stage waiting, the little girl ran of the ride of the stage straight into her fathers arms, "did you like it Abba?"

"More than you will ever know" Tony responded through his tears "I love you Tali".


	6. Chapter 6

_Thank you so much for reading, I'm trying my best to keep writing for you. Please make accounts! I would love to reply to your comments! Reviews always appreciated._

 _enjoy :)_

Chapter 6

[phone ringing]

Gibbs looked down to his desk, not recognising the number. It was a local number, he could tell from the area code. After a few seconds he picked up his phone.

"Hello I'm looking for a Mr Dinozzo" the man on the other line spoke. His voice was strong, but calm.

"He's busy" Gibbs responded, "can I take a message?"

"It's Carl Wilson here, I'm one of the teachers here a-" before he had time to finish his sentence Gibbs interrupted him, there is only one reason a teacher would ask to speak to Tony.

"Wait a teacher? Is Tali there? Is she okay? What's happened?"

The teacher cleared his voice, a small cough down the phone, the tension of just a few seconds over-riding his mind. All the possibilities swirling round his head, he needed to know if she was okay, he couldn't lose another member of the family.

"She's been involved in an... Well, an incident of sorts. Could you ask Mr Dinozzo to come and collect her?"

"He's busy, I'm her uncle, well... not biologically but I've known her for most her life, her father isn't available, I'm next best. I'm on my way" Gibbs hung up his phone and ran straight for the elevator, he promised Ziva he'd protect Tali, and he wasn't going to let anybody get in the way of that. Tony was on a stake out, one that couldn't come out of, anyway, best not worry him until they had the full story.

Minutes later Gibbs arrived at the school, teenagers everywhere, normally Gibbs worst nightmare however right now, Tali was the only thing on his mind. Making his way to the front desk, millions of possibilities were running through his head. She is only 13, how bad could it be? "Sir, are you here about Tali?"

Gibbs recognised the voice from earlier on the phone. "Special agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs, where is she? What happened?"

"She was in a fight with another student, he was in bad shape, he's been sent to the hospital. He was unconscious, do you realise how serious this is Mr Gibbs? Luckily he's awake and just seems to have a small concussion or Tali could have faced legal charges. I don't know what's going on at home but normally this kind of behaviour comes from children who have experienced it themselves"

"Are you suggesting Tali is being abused? Because that is not the case." Gibbs said, his voice becoming more and more aggravated "I know every single person who has ever been anywhere near that girl and I am telling you, it's not possible. Let me see her" Gibbs said, voice getting louder, more fearful.

"Mr Gibbs, please calm down" the teacher said, again in his soft, calm voice.

"Don't tell me to CALM DOWN WHEN YOU ARE MAKING ACCUSATIONS ABOUT MY FAMILY. THAT GIRL HAS HAD A HARDER CHILDHOOD THAN MOST KIDS HER AGE BUT ABUSE IS NOT THE REASON. LET ME SEE HER"

"Right this way sir" the teacher said, taken back by the harsh tone that had left Gibbs mouth "just in here"

Gibbs walked into the room seeing Tali sat on the floor, curled up in the corner of the room. Her hair over her face, trying to hide from the harsh reality of what she had done. "Tal" she looked up from the corner where she sat, her body staying still. Gibbs voice was calm caring, one that not many people had heard. "Hey, Tali, look at me, I'm not mad, I just want to know what happened" the girl still never spoke. Her eyes welling to the brim, fighting back the tears. She was strong, she wouldn't show the pain.

Gibbs closed the door behind himself, then went to the corner of the room. He sat on the floor next to the girl and held her shoulder. He knew she wasn't ready to talk but that was okay. She was safe.

Gibbs pulled the girl towards him, holding her gently by the shoulder, she rested her head on his chest and for the first time let the tears drip down her face. Once they started, they wouldn't stop, so many tears trapped in such a small body. They sat there for what felt like hours but neither spoke, they just took comfort in each other's presence.

"He said I was adopted" Tali said in the smallest of voices "he said that my skin tone was different than Abba's so that meant I couldn't be his and I know that... That it's stupid and I tried to explain about Ima and how she was from Israel but he wouldn't stop saying all these things and he said that Ima didn't want me anymore and that's why I'm in America and then... And then" Tali stopped, working out how to form her sentence "he got closer to me, to close and I was scared and I hit him to keep him away but it felt so good and I just couldn't stop. I didn't want to hurt him I was just so angry"

Gibbs just looked at the girl, he knew most families would punish a child for this but with Tal, he knew that wouldn't work, she was different, and these circumstances were different. He got up, helping the girl up as he went, they made their way out side and to the car when Gibbs said "Hey Tal? You know how you said all of your anger came out at once?"

"Yeah"

"Your mother did the exact same thing, she even did it to your dad once" Gibbs said with a small laugh "do you know what that means?"

The girl shook her head

"It means you can't be adopted, no matter what that boy said, you are definitely your mothers, and your dad, well, you have his eyes. You are perfect, you were wanted, and I know that your dad, Abba, won't be happy with what you did, but I also know you won't do it again. If you're ever angry like that, all you've got to do is keep it in until the end of the day."

"And then what?"

"I'll show you"

Gibbs pulled up the car outside NCIS and took the young girl down to the gym, where the agents get their strength. He walked over to the other side of the room. "Your mom used to come here when she was angry, she would spend hours punching this bag, getting all her anger out" he reached into his pocket, retrieving a set of keys and removed one. "This" he said "was the key to your mothers locker" They walked over, Tali following Gibbs, wondering what he would do next. He opened the locker "and these he said signalling inside, were her boxing gloves, and now they're yours" he spoke calmly while placing the key into Tali's palm. "So when you're angry just get through to the end of the day, then come here. Ring me, or your dad or uncle Tim or aunt Abby and we will bring you here. We just don't want you getting hurt, or anybody else for that matter"

"Thank you" she said with a slight stammer, this wasn't what she had expected to happen. "Uncle Gibbs? Do you think Ima would be disappointed with me, annoyed with me?"

"Nope, I think... No, I know she wouldn't. She may be a little upset but in the end she would have done the same thing as me"

"How do you know that?"

"Because if you were Kelly, I'd have done it too" the girl looked up and smiled "come on, let's get you home."


	7. Chapter 7

_Okay, so I'm not 100% happy with the this chapter however I felt with Tali's age in the fix it was going to happen sooner or later. I tried to be as careful as I could with the topic as I didn't want to lose what I had already done with the story._

 _as always reviews are greatly appreciated._

2 years later, Abby's lab.

"Hey Abbs I got your call" Tony said "what's up? Got a lead on the case?"

Abby calmly took Tony by the shoulders, sitting him down in the chair in the centre of the lab. She had sealed the doors. She then sat down opposite him. "Tony, we've got to talk"

"Abby what's going on? Why are you interrogating me this time?" Tony was used to the Abby approach, the same thing happens anytime Abby needs to talk to anybody, or accuse anybody from stealing her cake or flowers etc.

"This is not an interrogation, in fact, a conversation, and you need to stay calm. While you were out at lunch to go pick up the suspect, I got a call. Tali asked me to come get her because her afternoon lessons were cancelled and when I told her I'd take her home she asked take her to the NCIS gym instead" Abby's face started to drop "she hasn't had to go down there in a long time Tony. She was obviously upset and didn't want to talk about it just yet but I could also tell that she needed to talk. I offered to take her out for a girls night and you, are going to be okay with that because this is what she needs, trust me I was a teenage girl once too" Tony's face froze, Tali never kept secrets from him, what could it be? She was happy, she had lots of friends, she was getting good grades, it was impossible to wipe a smile off her face.

"Yes she can go out with you, under one condition"

"Which is?" Abby asked

"You look after my little girl, she may be 15 and tall and strong but she will always be my baby and the thought that something is bothering her hurts me more that anything in the world" Abby could tell he was fighting against the tears "and you need to promise me to find out what's going on and either you tell me or get her to tell me, just make sure she is okay"

"I will, I promise"

Abby and Tali had just returned from their trip to the skating rink, they watched got some food on the way home and Abby picked out a movie, The Lion King. "Hey Tal? Do you remember the last time we watched this? You were so small!" Abby's heart warmed remembering the sweet memories of that night.

"Hmm, oh yeah" Tali said in a quiet voice "you want hot chocolate? I put the kettle on" she said trying to change the subject.

"Sure" Abby said, "there are marshmallows in the top cupboard"

An hour or so later the two were curled up on Abby's sofa, Tali resting her head on her aunts knee. Abby had never seen her like this before, it worried her. "So, you ready to talk?"

"About what?" Tali asked pretending not to know what her aunt was talking about.

"Tali, I'm not here to upset you, I'm here to protect you. I know it's hard when you don't have a mother to talk to, but you do have me. I also know there are some things you can't talk to your dad about, again, that's why I'm here. Please just talk to me baby, you look like you're holding in so much pain"

"Okay" Tali said "here goes"

A long conversation and some crying later the girl fell asleep, curled up with Abby and clinging onto ka-lev, the teddy that ziva had bought her. For once Abby knew she could help. Things would be okay.

Tony was waiting for Abby at the doors of NCIS, he knew she would drop Tali at school and make sure she had her lunch and a drink and all her work yet he was still worried. He was aware that he was by no means perfect but this was different, his and Tali's relationship had been the only thing that he had had problems with. He didn't want the problems to start now, she was the only thing he could rely on. "Hey Abbs, did she get to school on time? Did she take some lunch? Did she remembered charge her phone? Does she know where im going to pi-"

"She was at school ten minutes early, I gave her lunch money, her phone is fully charged and you are picking her up at the supermarket over the road. She is fine, but we need to talk"

Abby's sudden interruption shocked Tony, she was obviously in a hurry, is she always in a hurry? Of course she is she loves to get to work, maybe there's nothing to be worried about, but maybe there is and may-

"Tony" Abby was waving her hand in front of his face "Oi Tony snap out of it, I said she is fine, lets just go down to my lab to talk okay?"

"Okay"

"So Abby what's going on? I mean can you tell me? I don't want to make things worse" Tony said "but if me knowing makes things worse that is bad meaning I need to know so plea-"

"Tony, she knows I'm going to talk to you, she is fine with it, she just didn't know how to tell you herself"

"Okay, so what is it?"

Before we start, you," she said pointing at Tony, "need to promise me that you will not, under any circumstances get mad, or angry, or furious or any other synonyms I've forgotten" Abby smirked to herself, knowing the best ways to get a message across. Tony looked at Abby

"seriously Abbs, I could never be mad at you, I promise, now tell me what's going on, what's upset her?"

"A boy, from school"

"Wait what? Is she being bullied again? What's is name I'm going to ring the principle"

"No your not" Abby spoke calmly

"No offence Abby but this is my daughter and I'm no having her being hurt at school"

"Tony, your not ringing the principle because she isn't being bullied, she's friends with him, in fact, he asked her on a date"

"She is only fifteen she can't be dating"

"Tony I was dating younger than that in fact... By her age I'd already lost my... Wait you don't want to know about that. Fifteen now is like twenty in our years."

"Okay what do I do? Do I let her go on this date? Do I stop her? What would you do?"

"Tony, you need to talk to her. She doesn't want to date this boy, she likes him, she likes him a lot but she is afraid."

"Is he a bad person? Does she have a reason to be?"

"She has a reason, but it's not his fault. She... She is afraid to love. She thinks if she loves him he's going to leave or get hurt or die, like what happened to you and Ziva."

"Me and Ziva we, she, she did what she had to, this is nothing like that"

"Tal told me that you never dated again after that, she thinks if she uses up all of her love on this one boy, she thinks she'll never find that again"

"That's just ridiculous" Tony said to himself

"Think about it Tony, it's not that far off. Your daughter is afraid to love. You need to talk to her, comfort her. Don't tell her what to do, let her make up her own mind. She is smart and she will make the right decision but you have to make sure she has all the facts before making it."

"Okay" Tony's face said it all, he was in uncharted territory, he'd never been in this situation before and wasn't sure how to handle it "I'll talk to her tonight"

Later that evening, Tony arrived home. Tali was curled up on the couch watching les miserables for the one hundredth time. Tony went straight to the kitchen, he put some fries in the oven and went and sat next to his daughter. He didn't say anything, the film was about to end and he knew how much Tali hated it when people interrupted mid song. As the movie ended Tali shuffled over to Tony's side of the couch, leaning against him still not making eye contact.

"Abby spoke to me" Tony said calmly "and it's okay, I'm not mad, or upset. Just tell me what you need"

"I like him, I, I just don't know if I'm ready"

"That's okay, you don't have to decide straight away" Tony said, fully believing his own advice "tell me about him"

"Samuel, his names Samuel, but everybody just calls him Sam and, and, he plays football, and he likes boxing like me and we've been friends for a while and I really like him, I think you would too"

"If you like him, so do I. I think I'd like to meet him one day, when you're ready" Tony smiled at his daughter.

"Can I, I mean is it allowed, if I tell him I still need time to think about it? Then I'm not saying no, but I'm not saying yes either, just that I need time."

"That sounds like a brilliant idea" Tony said, in a way he was relieved his daughter may say no, but more importantly, she made the decision that was right for her.

"Okay, I'm going to ring him now. Abba? Is it okay if I ask him to come round on Saturday? Just for you to meet him?"

"That is a great idea, let me know what you want to eat and I'll sort it all out"

Tali left the room smiling, she was so happy, and seeing her happy, well, that made Tony happy too.

 _Please review!_

 _Also to any greys anatomy fans yes, I did name Samuel after Jackson and Aprils baby :)_


	8. Chapter 8

AHAHAHAHAAHA i just remembered this. So anyway I wrote a new chapter. Let me know if i should continue writing

 **Chapter 8**

Samuel is at the dinozzo's

Tali POV

Sam is going to get here any moment now, honestly my dad is nervous than I am. I still haven't agreed to go on a date with him, I want to, I do but I need more time. I need him to truly understand me before I agree. I haven't told him about my birth yet, my mother, how I moved here from Israel. I guess we have to talk about that.

I haven't really spoken to anybody about my life before America. I never know how to approach the subject. A few close friends know that I was born in Israel but my dad lives here but no more than that, and that's how I like it. I don't have much to remember Ima by so I need to hold onto the things I do know and I'm not quite ready to share that with others.

Just as I was walking into the kitchen to see Abba the doorbell rings. I turn to my dad before walking to the door, he smiled at me silently letting me know that he was okay with this. I open the door and greet Samuel, inviting him in to the kitchen and offering him a drink. The tension is so blatant it's almost visible.

"Abba, this is Sam' I say motioning to my visibly anxious friend in the doorway.

"Nice to meet you Sam, I'm Tony, Tali's father, Tal suggested pizza for Dinner, my own Italian recipe, passed on through the family" giving the all knowing smirk to me.

"I'm sure it'll be great, thanks Mr Dinozzo"

"Please call me Tony, Mr Dinozzo makes me feel old… Like my father"

"Sorry, thank you Tony" Sam responded slightly less nervously.

Okay this is awkward I think, I take Sam's hand and take him to the sitting room where we can talk openly. We decided to put a film on I'm the background, we settled on Kick-ass, deciding we wanted a humorous movie.

"I would not like to get on the wrong side of her" Sam says referring to the young girl attacking grown men "not without learning how to fight back" with a small laugh.

"It's super inaccurate though, that amount of force would definitely knock him out" I tell him without thinking too much into it.

"Since when were you an expert in martial arts?" He questioned.

How do I reply to that? I've been getting unofficial training from uncle Gibbs since the incident in school a few years ago. He said I was very much like Ima, the way I move and fight. It helps me to feel close to her. Oh god what will I tell Sam, I don't want to be kno-

"Tali" he interrupted, "you okay? You zoned out there"

"I-errr studied some self defence with my uncle"

That's when my dad walked in with the pizza "she's good at fighting too, you don't want to mess with her Sam, she is stronger than she looks, it's in her blood"

"I didn't know you could fight Mr D- Tony" Sam replied looking curiously at my father.

"Don't judge a book by its cover Sam, but you're right. I'm not that good. She got it from her Mo-"

"Abba- stop. I haven't told him you know, about Ima yet" I try to hide my fear over the coming questions that will have been raised. It's not that I don't trust Sam, because I do but it's complicated

"Tali, it's fine. You don't have to say anything. You'll tell me when you're ready" he gives with a small smile. Wow he's so understanding, how did I get this lucky.

Several minutes of awkward silence later Abba breaks the silence by asking about Sam's family, a subject we hadn't spoken that much about. I know that he lives with him mom and he has an older sister at college in Chicago.

"I was adopted when I was 6" he replied with ease, like he didn't care "my sister doesn't live with us at the moment, she comes home for summer and Christmas though. She is studying Law in Chicago, she wants to be a lawyer. My mum is a social worker and currently we are fostering a young boy, he's called James. He's a nice kid but I don't know him that well. He's deaf and doesn't communicate well with pen and paper. I tried learning sign but- well I'm not great from learning things off the internet"

Wow, I feel like I didn't know him at all. I knew that his mom was a social worker but i didnt know they fostered too, it's impressive. All this going on in his life and he still has time for me, that's a big thing, I should feel honoured.

"I tried to find some local classes but they're all too expensive so I'm trying slowly to learn from the books I bought" Sam continued.

"That's quite a story" my Abba returned "sounds like you're from a great family. As for the sign language, Tal I'm sure Abby wouldn't mind teaching you both some. It's a good skill to have"

"Wait, Aunt Abby knows sign language?" I question my father

"Both her parents were deaf so she grew up using sign." He responded.

How did I not know that? Abby has been like a second mother to me. Wow I have a lot to catch up on.

"Wow, okay." I say while I consider what to do "I'll send her a message and ask."

The rest of the evening went smoothly, Abba went out to get some shopping in, me and Sam finished watching the film. Just as I was seeing Sam out, I stopped him. My head was reeling with questions but not one came out, only "yes".

"What?" he questions looking at me.

"Yes, I would like to go on a date with you" I say "But I want to take things slow, there is still a lot of stuff we need to talk about."

He just smiles and tells me he will let me know the day and time. It was a good day. Im happy.

About 15 minutes later Abba returned. I was sat on the couch with a book, one in Hebrew. Speaking my native language was something I always wanted to keep doing. It's more difficult than reading in English because I don't really have anybody to practice with but it's one of the ways I feel closer to Ima. At first I only had 3 books. A children's book 'המכוער המתכופף', the ugly duckling. It was one she read to me when I was younger. One of my only memories of my mother is reading me that book. Every night, never fail. I loved that book. Its torn and damaged but it still has its place on my bookshelf. There were also two of my mother's books in my bag. It took me years to be able to read them, but I'll never forget the day i read the first chapter. It was a month before my 10th birthday. I read it over and over again, for the first time, truly understanding what the book would be about. From then on other than school assignments, I only read in Hebrew. I found that in many cases, the books are more beautiful anyway. I even made Abba watch some Hebrew movies. I only picked the best ones of course, you know, to live up to his standards but of course English subtitles were necessary for him to understand.

"Abba" I say looking up, closing my book "do you think we could visit Israel sometime? You know, to go see where Ima grew up?

"I think, that would be perfect"

 _So there it is, almost 2 years later. Let me know if you want to read more!_


End file.
